


Venía con el sofá

by STsuki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: De esos cuentos infantiles difíciles de olvidar.





	Venía con el sofá

El señor y la señora Shim, no podían quejarse, su vida era perfecta, tenían 3 preciosos hijos inquietos y saludables, más de lo primero por cuenta propia y más de lo segundo por desgaste, obra y gracia de la señora Shim. La historia no trata de eso aunque nunca esta demás mencionarlo. El señor Shim tenía un buen empleo, muy bueno a decir verdad, aunque solo recientemente y es que le habían dado un aumento, que mejoro invariablemente los ingresos de su hogar, y las posibilidades para renovar sus muebles, y consentir a su esposa con una lavadora nueva y moderna que lo hacía casi todo por ella, pero que no combinaba con ningún mueble de su hogar, razón por la que se remodelo el cuarto de planchado, y la sala de estar que estaba junto¡Ah sí! ¿Y como olvidar el salón de juegos?

Razón por la cual la primera quincena del señor Shim estaba pagando justo ahora una bonita sala de piel color miel, con mayor número de cojines que los que hacían las almohadas de todas las camas que había en esa casa sumadas y multiplicadas por dos. ¿Se imaginan?

Pero eso era una cuestión, que si bien no era tan relevante, si se tenía que considerar, más aun, porque el único hombrecito de la casa, aparte del señor Shim que ya no era un hombrecito del todo, estaba desmantelando el viejo sofá verde olivo que su abuela, la mamá de su mamá, le había heredado cuando se caso con su papá. Alias señor Shim, antes hombrecito, ahora un gran hombre de negocios.

—¡fushfush! ¡Y el monsto de bea se ha morido! ¡Fushfush! ¡Changmin policía ninja samurái híper atómico Fiuuuuuuuuuuu!

El pequeño heredero Shim, salto, salto y salto hasta que las maderas que habían sido el soporte de ese feo sillón que olía a su «abulita» se rompieron y Changmin rodo y rodo y rodo, hasta chocar contra los pies de uno de esos hombrezotes que habían estado metiendo y sacando muebles de su casa toda la mañana, mientras él jugaba a que salvaba al mundo antes de la hora del almuerzo, su madre haría panqueques de chocolate y Changmin amaba los panqueques casi tanto como amaba a su mami por hacer comida tan rica solo para ellos.

—¿Te encuentras bien pequeño? —dijo uno de los cargadores mirándolo desde la altura con una sonrisa en los labios.

Changmin frunció el ceño y se froto la nariz adorablemente.

—¡No soy pequeño! ¡Soy Changmin policía ninja samurái híper atómico! ¡Y voy a sed más alto que mi papá!

El fortachón se rio tras la declaración del pequeño y lo ayudo a levantarse, Changmin lo miro feo y se sacudió su traje con aire altivo y mirada prepotente, causándole todavía más gracia al pobre cargador, jamás había conocido aún niño tan arrogante y lindo a la vez.

 —Eres tan tierno que me dan ganas de comerte —susurro el hombre con tono aniñado revolviéndole el cabello a Changmin quien abrió grandes los ojos, asustado e incrédulo.

—¡Mamiiiii! ¡El viejo apestoso me quiede comedddd! —chillo mirando feo y acusadoramente al hombre, quien se boto de risa junto a sus compañeros al ver al lindo pequeñito tan histérico.

—¿¡Minie ah qué pasa!? —susurro su mamá corriendo directamente hacia él, quien se enfurruño y se agarró a sus ropas una vez teniéndola cerca.

—Señora, hemos terminado ya, solo tiene que firmar unos documentos y todo estará listo.

—Está bien, sígame —susurro despeinando a Changmin antes de indicarle al señor un pasillo a la derecha, empezando a hablar de cosas de adultos que Changmin ya no estaba entendiendo pero quien no se quedo con las ganas de sacarle la lengua a ese sujeto tan extraño.

¡Dijo que se lo comería!

—Que babotas… —dijo Minie enfurruñado, entrando a su casa para jugar un poco más con sus muñecos de acción, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver sus nuevos sofás repletos de cojines que se veían muy útiles para lanzárselos como proyectiles a Junsu cuando le ganara en la FIFA.

—Jejeje, pepadate nalgón… —susurro el pequeño demonio aunque no sabía que era un nalgón, suponía que algo feo porque Junsu siempre se enojaba cuando él y yoochunie se lo gritaban, Changmin creía que Yoochunie debería dejar de oír las platicas de adultos a escondidas o se volvería precoz, como decía su mami… Aunque tampoco sabía que era ser precoz…

—¡Ay! —chillo de la nada terminando de cara contra la alfombra, había ido tan ensimismado consigo y sus importantes pensamientos que los pies se le enredaron con algo extraño que sobresalía de debajo del sillón y que lo hizo enterrarse sus muñecos de acción en las costillitas.

Changminie se sentó de golpe sobando su barriguita y miro a sus pies con el ceñito fruncido y un puchero encantador lo que había provocado el accidente, hasta que diviso con intriga lo que parecía ser ¡OH! Los ojitos se le iluminaron y una sonrisa de apoco creció en ellos ¡Un juguete nuevo!

Emocionado gateo hasta alcanzarlo y se froto la naricita con encanto al tenerlo entre sus manos, se sentó distraídamente en el sillón a mirar y mirar con un celo huraño lo que sostenía entre sus manos…

No era un Power Ranger…

Lo giro un par de veces entre sus manos y negó para sí, arrugando la frente en concentración.

Tampoco un Max Steel…

Él tenía muchos y sabría reconocer si se trataba de un Max Steel.

Lo giro y lo giro y lo giro y después lo detuvo abruptamente muy cerca de su rostro haciendo una muequita de asco…

¿Y si era un Kent?

—¡¡Iugh!!

El pequeño Changminie lo solto como si le hubiera dado toques, subió sus piernecitas al sofá, arremolinándose de forma tal, que solo sus ojitos miraron hacia donde había caído ese posible juguete para niñas.

Aunque mirándolo bien, tampoco parecía ser un Kent…

Era algo pequeño, pero todo él era suavecito, sus ojitos eran dos motitas oscuras y tenía una sonrisa un poco bonita… Changmin ladeo el rostro, era una línea muy fina y difuminada pero hacía que su carita resplandeciera, además tenía dos manchitas rojas en cada mejilla, era como si tuviera pena de que lo mirara y lo haya arrojado al piso.

Changmin tuvo una punzadita de arrepentimiento y alargo su manita para hacerse con el “pequeño suavecito” y poder observarlo mejor.

Llevaba una camisetita blanca con una ranita y un reno bordados en el borde de esta, unos pantaloncitos azules y un  par de tenis claros sin atar, su cabello era un pedazo de tela extraña, como si estuviera despeinado y descubrió que tenía tierra en la punta de la nariz y en las rodillas, como si se hubiera caído.

—Mami dice que los niños bonitos no se ensucian… —recito con ternura acariciando el pelo de su nuevo amiguito, como si lo peinara, luego froto con fuerza las rodillas de este, sacudiendo la tierra y finalmente pellizco la nariz intentando quitar la suciedad de esa carita.

— ¡Listo ahoda ya estas limpiecito!— exclamó una vez terminada su labor, sentándolo en frente de él, solo para descubrir que la sonrisa que le adornaba la carita era amplia, amplia y brillante y que sus ojos antes opacos parecían brillar y es que, no era ni bonito ni feo.

Era como… como perfecto…

Más tarde le preguntaría a su mami que era perfecto, por lo pronto…

—Tú vas a llamarte Minho. —sentencio con una ilusión encantadora y poderosa, ahogando un grito cuando su nuevo amigo, Minho, brillo y desapareció enfrente de sus ojitos, asustándolo tanto, tanto que corrió a esconderse bajo la mesa y cerro fuerte los ojos, abriéndolos cuando alguien toco su nariz y muy cerca de su carita, un niñito de cara graciosa le sonrió tiernamente.

— _oa, ¿jugash?_

***

—¡Niños bajen a cenar!—

Sooyun hizo acto de presencia, riendo alegre mientras tiraba de la manita de su hermanita Jiyun quien apenas podía seguirle el paso a su unnie.

El señor Shim levanto a la pequeña y la sentó cuidadosamente mientras su esposa se acercaba con un par de platos hacia la mesa, sonriendo cuando escucho los pasitos apresurados de Changmin acercarse por el pasillo, su pequeñín jamás se perdía ninguna de sus comidas. Lo que si resulto extraño fue escuchar unos pasitos más apagados y torpes seguir a los de su pequeño, quien entro a la cocina muy concentrado directo al lava platos en donde se trepo primero a una silla y luego ayudo a su acompañante a hacer lo mismo, para poder alcanzar la indumentaria.

—Las manos… —susurro tocando sus mejillas, recibiendo un suave asentimiento del nombrado quien dejo que Changminie frotara cuidadoso sus manitas para quitarle la suciedad.

Tanto el señor y la señora Shim, observaron en silencio las acciones de su hijo mayor, resultaba gracioso y encantador, aunque pensaban que solo jugaba con Susu y Yoochunie.

Changmin se bajo de un salto y luego ayudo a Minho a hacer lo mismo, camino apurado a la mesa y jalo una silla que siempre se quedaba en un rincón, la puso muy cerca a la suya y después tiro de la manita de Minho, mostrándole primero como debía subirse a la silla, ya que era un poco más bajito que el y bastante tontito si tenía que ser sincero con el mismo y su poco paciente temperamento.

Minho aplaudió y rio alegre cuando Changmin se subió a la silla, imitándolo torpemente después, mientras el señor Shim incluso inclinaba un poco la cabeza para ver los esfuerzos que el pequeñín hacia para poder sentarse, aunque no alcanzara muy bien la mesa.

La señora Shim coloco un plato más y despeino a Minho con ternura, mirando con curiosidad la manera posesiva en la que su hijo sujetaba la manita del pequeñín bajo la mesa.

Una vez en la mesa el señor Shim carraspeo e inicio curioso la conversación.

—Hijo ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste el día de hoy?

—Jugad  —respondió Changmin con las mejillas llenas de arroz, mientras Minho a su lado comía con las manos ensuciándose no solo las mejillas, si no también el cabello que le tapaba un poco los ojos y la ropa, Changmin intentaba inútilmente que agarrara los palillos, no que se los metiera a la nariz…

—¿Y quien es tu amiguito mi amor? —pregunto su madre al verlo manotear enfurruñado con el pequeño quien le hacía pucheros inconformes a su hijo y después le pellizcaba las mejillas, produciendo sonoras risitas en sus dos hijas.

—Minho.

Fue la escueta respuesta de Changmin quien opto por botar los palillos aun lado y dejar que Minho siguiera haciendo un cochinero, mientras lo miraba feo de reojo.

—Oh, ¿un nuevo vecino? —inquirió su padre llevándose un poco de carne  a los labios.

—No —espeto el pequeño Shim moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza, volteando a ver a Minho para sonreírle enorme, enorme y bonito. Recibiendo un puchero encantador y tierno de su pequeño y suavecito amigo.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó su madre algo alterada mirando con preocupación a su esposo, y ambos al pequeño niño que estaba poniendo una lechuga en su cabeza.

—Quien sabe… —dijo Changmin encogiéndose de hombros filosóficamente mientras continuaba comiendo, negando un poco al ver a Minho con una hoja de lechuga en el pelo.

— _Venía con el sofá_ —susurro riendo al recibir un abrazo meloso del pequeño.

_…Y ahora minie iba a cuidar del otro minie…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Changmincito hace mi día es tan lindoooo!!! Gracias por leer!! Kudos y coments se agradecen un montón!! 
> 
> Facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) o rebloguear esta historia en [ mi tumblr!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/post/162964174853/ven%C3%ADa-con-el-sof%C3%A1-stsuki-shinee-archive-of)  
> Saludos!!


End file.
